Danganronpa: Stage Despair
by Jouchiro
Summary: During the climax of the School-Life of Mutual Killing, Super High School Level Despair: Junko Enoshima, was executed. The survivors of the 78th Class were rescued, and now, they lead the world in the name of Hope, as the true vessels of this. But unknowingly to most, there was another effect of her the mastermind's death, one that's reignite the flames of Despair. Wit


Danganronpa: Stage Despair

 **Prologue: Prelude to Calamity**

-Formatting Notes-

 _Narration/Action_

 _Thought_ _ **punctuation**_

 **Name:** Speech **punctuation**

[interact/inspect/talk - thing/ **person** ]

 **DAY/NIGHT - Place - Time** **DAY XXX**

STUDENTS

Aki Motome - SHSL Delinquent

Daiki Aikawa - SHSL Perfectionist

Sayuri Fujimori - SHSL Reporter

Ayumu Mitsugi - SHSL Vendor

Hanashi Moriai - SHSL Landscaper

Junichi Amai - SHSL Graffiti Artist

Takako Fujino - SHSL Footballer

Kurou Isobe - SHSL Sumo Wrestler

Fuyu Hotara - SHSL Aviator

Kazue Maekawa - SHSL Lucky Student

Kaori Furuse - SHSL Tailor

Michiko Yumi - SHSL Archer

Michi Endo - SHSL Illustrator

Yuuma Kanda - SHSL Internet Persona

Asuma Akiba - SHSL Director

•Prologue - Prelude to Calamity•

Prologue - Act One

 **DAYTIME - Hope's Peak Academy Front - ?**

 _A lone figure, clad in a roughly-assembled school uniform and coat hanging off her shoulders, approaches the academy gates. Looking up with disgruntled intent, she smirks; as if humoured by the very notion of going inside._

 **Aki:** _Hope's Peak Academy, huh? I'd heard a lot about this place… So much so that it already gave me reason to antagonise it. Unfair, snooty and… Privileged._

 _Looking up at the regal building that reigned above me, I couldn't help but bear ill thoughts._

 _From what I'd heard… This place valued talent more than anything. They cared about the best, fostered only the best, and wouldn't make do without the best. Their students had a_ _ **duty**_ _to be uncontested in all their own little fields; so naturally, the requirements to attend were pretty strict._

 _A bunch of people had said that this school was responsible for raising hope: the 'hope for the future'. But only the very talented best were eligible for that title._

 _Which was the complete opposite of me; as you might guess from my discontent._

 _She shifts her weight as she bounces between her choices. At the same time she seems determined to cause a ruckus, and nervous to even attempt_ _going in._

 **Aki:** _Dad said this place would be good for me. He said that I'd actually want to stay here. That I'd actually make it to_ _ **at least**_ _two years._

 _What a load of bullshit._

 _I didn't deserve this school. No; this school didn't deserve me. They could reign over the common folk all they wanted. I refused to be a part of it._

 _These… 'Ultimates'. They made me sick. Sick in the stomach. For reasons shaky but somewhat resolute, they rubbed me the wrong way._

 _She takes a deep breath. The reasonable side of her attempts to finally make a decision._

 **Aki:** _Come on… I needed to focus. Even if I tried, the old man wouldn't let me run until I had a go at it. And as much as I didn't want to, I needed to get it out of the way._

 _If I really wanted to run away from this…_

 _She takes a step through the gates. Suddenly, the light begins to fade. Soon there's nothing to be seen._

 **Aki:** _Turns out… I should've run away at that point._

 _What I would be greeted to after then? A feeling. A malfested, disgusting drought in the bottom of my stomach. A black hand, severing my ties with anything resembling a normal school life. An experience that would determine the fate of so many others… One that would break my will and scatter the pieces._

 _The vile, shivering embrace of complete and utter…_

 _Despair._

Prologue - Act Two

 **DAYTIME - Dungeons - 6:00 PM**

 _Aki awakens, in the same darkness that she'd fallen into. Only a tiny sliver of light is visible._

 **Aki:** _Where… Where the heck am I?_

 _What the hell… What's going on?!_

Whoever did this… I swear… **You'll pay!**

 _She climbs to her feet, ready to rampage on the first suspect. The light pokes an eye, which is still adjusting. An unwelcome action._

 **Aki:** Dammit… Where is this?!

I'm… In a **cell…?**

 _This has to be a dream… That, or somebody had the guts to knock me out and… Kidnap me. I greatly disliked the possibility of the latter…_

 **Aki:** Hey! Anyone! Who! Is! There?!

Let me out!

 _Her boot collides with metal._

[Interact - Metal Door]

 **Aki:** _A door…? Made of steel or something. Maybe I can…_

 _Another boot._

 **Aki:** _It's not budging at all… Guess I'm stuck here for good, huh? There's no way I'm breaking through that…_

 **?:** Hold on…! Hear that? It's coming from that cell.

 **? 2:** Really? I told you we should've opened it just in case…

 **?:** H-Hey, there was no need for it at the time! Besides, I didn't see the door before now anyways.

 **? 2:** Oh, I'd definitely believe that. And I thought you of all people knew how to pay attention.

 **?: Sh-Shut it!** Now hurry up and get the door open!

 **? 2:** Alright, alright… Jeez.

 **Aki:** … _People? And they're going to open the cell…! At least kicking the door helped a little._

 _Scratch that, a lot._

 _The duo walks over to the dungeon cell. One of them produces a key, and quickly unlocks. The door swings open slowly, leaving Aki's figure exposed to the lantern-light. A girl and a boy stare in surprise._

 **? 2:** Eh? A girl?

 **?:** And so it seems. Tell us, girl, who you are.

 **Aki:** _That 'dignified' expression… I had to restrain myself from slugging him, for calling me a girl._

[Talk - **?** ]

 **Aki:** My name is… Aki. **Aki Motome.**

 **?:** Aki? Well, welcome aboard.

 **? 2:** You're not gonna bother to properly introduce yourself?

 **?:** Ah! Yes, I forgot about that.

But not before she does it first. The best must be saved for last.

 **Aki:** _What the heck did that mean…?_

What do you mean, 'introduction'? I told you who I was. I still don't know who you are too.

 **?:** Oh… So you don't know what we mean? Aren't you a **student** too?

 **Aki:** …Student…?

 **? 2:** Mhmm. We're both students at **Hope's Peak High** , and so is everyone else. You should be too, right? Unless you're just…

 **?:** I'm sure she is. Otherwise it wouldn't make any sense.

Now, what's your **talent?**

 **Aki:** _Talent? Hope's Peak? No… It couldn't be. Not them._

 _This whole thing was definitely sending up flags._

Talent? My talent? Well… I guess…

 _My talent… What was it? At Hope's Peak, you were supposed to be enrolled for one… But my Dad had slotted me in for special reasons._

 _Following that, his former talent was apparently being the_ _ **Super High School Level Cop…**_

 _Shitty old man…_

 **?:** Well? What is it then? Don't tell me you don't have one.

 **? 2:** Don't be inconsiderate.

 **Aki:** _I had the perfect answer._

The **Super High School Level Delinquent.**

 **?:** D-Delinquent?! Well…

 **Aki:** …What?

 **?:** Nothing! It's just that… I expected something more…

 **Aki:** _Control yourself._

 **? 2:** What did I just say?

 _The two of them exchanged rolling eyes. Aki did as well, with herself._

 **Aki:** So who were you two again?

 **?:** Ah! I see we are getting sidetracked. Then allow me to intro-

 **? 2:** My name's Sayuri. **Sayuri Fujimori.** I'm the **Super High School Level Reporter.**

 **?:** Hey! Don't butt in on somebody else's spotlight… It's unexplainably rude!

 **Sayuri:** …You're unexplainably rude.

 **Aki:** _Thankfully, it looked like he didn't hear that._

 **?:** Hmph… Without further ado then… Allow me to introduce myself!

My name is **Daiki Aikawa!** I'm known as bearing the coveted title of **Super Duper High School Level Perfectionist!**

 _He strikes a pose. His figure was thin and entirely symmetrical, and it looked like he made sure to appear so to the girls._

 **Aki:** _I bet he's practiced that one too many times…_

 _Even his hair is symmetrical…_

 **Sayuri:** So… Now you know our names. I suppose it's time that we brought you along to meet the others.

 **Aki:** The others?

 _Oh yeah. She'd mentioned there were other students. And of course, the fact that they were_ _ **Hope's Peak High students.**_ _I could only shudder._

 **Daiki:** Yes… It's time for us to regroup. They're all upstairs, probably gathered in that corridor.

 **Sayuri:** Oh yeah, the corridor. I think you might wanna see it. Hopefully, we'll all be still trying to get through it…

 **Aki:** _Get through it?_

 _That was when my curiosity overtook the grudge. Obviously, I'd still be misaligned about having to sit through more introductions, and having to mingle with these… Ultimates. Nevertheless, the situation at hand warranted more looking into. So I followed._

 _Maybe they'd be better than I thought?_

Prologue - Act Three

 **DAYTIME - White Corridor - 6:15 PM**

 _Daiki and Sayuri lead Aki upstairs, maturing from lanterns to full-fledged hallway lights, which shone with such a contrast that all three had to shield themselves from. Down the corridor on their left, a plethora of students crowded._

 **Aki:** _So they're the other students… And I can see why they're different._

 _They all look so unique… I wonder if I do too._

 _That's enough Aki…_

 **?:** Ohhh? What's this then? You guys managed to find somebody else after all.

 **Daiki:** Of course! Was there ever any doubt?

 **? 2:** I'm willing to bet that Sayuri was the one who did all the work. Daiki, step up your game.

 **Sayuri:** That's pretty fair.

Anyways, we didn't know this one this time…

 **Daiki:** What is this?! The feeling of being on the defender's side of a **one-sided argument…?** Junichi, that's just not cool _._

 **Aki:** _They completely ignored her…_

 **? 3:** Cool? Coming from you, that sounds so… Unnatural…

 **? 4:** Heh. Can't argue with that.

 **Aki:** _As Daiki was getting attacked from all fronts, I was left thrown to the side. Obviously._

 _I thought it was_ _ **me**_ _they were meant to be talking about…?_

[Talk - **Junichi** ]

 **Junichi:** Oh, that's right. The newbie. How're you doin'?

 _He offers a hand, and she nervously takes it. Immediately one could see she regretted that nervousness._

 **Aki:** _A newbie?! This guy…_

 **Junichi:** I bet you're a little groggy from the trip here. That is… If wherever we are's far. The unconsciousness at least would be totally unsettling.

 **Aki:** Yeah, that's right… It was the trip.

 _The trip? Some more curiosity._

I'm still a little dizzy, now that I think about it. Kinda got a headache…

 **Junichi:** Ah, you're not alone on that. My head's still throbbin' like a jackhammer'd been shoved into it.

 **? 4:** This is why I wish there was some beds anywhere in here. Or even some chairs.

What I'd give to lay on top of warm, fluffy quilts… It'd be better than sleeping on the floor. Much better.

 **?:** Wait, so you're saying we'll be sleeping here?!

 **? 6:** Do not jinx it. That is the last thing we want.

 **Junichi:** He's right you know… The situation is bad enough as it is.

Anyways… Who are you, newbie? I don't recognise you at all.

 **Aki:** _Back to that…?_

I'm Aki. The Super High School Level Delinquent.

 _The words were already becoming a mouthful._

 **?:** Hey… That's pretty good! If we're doing this, then I might as well go first!

 **Aki:** _What have I done?_

 **?:** Listen up then… And shake my hand. My name's **Hanashi Moriai.** I'm the **Super High School Level Landscaper.**

 **Aki:** So… Basically a Gardner?

 _That explained the flowery overalls_ , and the dirtied-face schtick.

 **Hanashi:** What?! No… Nothing like that! A landscaper is… A better way to put it at least, you know.

Though I like the term **environmental technologist** even better.

 **Junichi:** That doesn't make you seem any more professional.

 **Daiki:** Ho? So we're attacking Moriai now?

 **? 4:** Shut up Daiki. Now lemme say my part quickly so we get it over with.

Since you might be with us for a while, let's say who I am.

 **Ayumu Mitsugi. Super High School Level Vendor.**

 **Aki:** A Vendor? What do you mean by that?

 _I had a hunch it was something to do with food, 'cause he had an oden stick stuffed in his mouth._

 **Ayumu:** Pretty much. I cook festival food. Manage the carts. I can make a bunch of other stuff too.

 **Sayuri:** Believe me, Mitsugi's cooking is pretty amazing. I saw at least **thirty** kids line up at his cart once, and the festival hadn't even started!

In fact, gimme one of those.

 _She attempts to snatch a stick from his mouth. Ayumu assertively fights back._

 **Ayumu:** H-Hey! That's gross. Cut it out.

And that's not so much of a feat…

 **Hanashi:** Dude! You hadn't even set up yet!

 **Aki:** _At this point, I was just a little curious as to how good a 'Super High School Level's' food was._

 **Junichi:** You guys… Take this deal a little more seriously.

I guess it's my turn. Might as well throw it out there.

Name's **Junichi Amai.** My talent's pretty alright I guess. I'm the **Super High School Level Graffiti Artist.**

 **Aki:** _A graffiti artist? Honestly, that sounded really cool. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, Junichi himself felt like a pretty cool character also._

 **Junichi:** I know that's sort of underwhelming, but I managed to get to this point because of it. So it's good enough.

 **Aki:** That still sounds… Pretty cool I guess.

 _Quietly!_

 **Junichi:** Huh?

 **Aki:** What was that?

 **? 3:** Wait.. So we're doing intros now? Then can I go next?

 **Hanashi:** Uh… Yeah… Go right ahead.

 **? 3:** Then allow me to explain! I am **Kaori Furuse. Super High School Level Tailor.**

 **Aki:** _So she sews?_

 **Kaori:** I like to make plushies mostly… I-I've got a market, and everything!

 _She squeezes a small doll. It's decorated with intricate sewing patterns and impossible-looking results._

 **Sayuri:** She sells them for $45. It's a stretch, but they're so soft and fluffy you won't want to care. Detailed too.

 **Kaori:** I wouldn't say that's a stretch…

They're internationally branded by the way…

 **Aki:** _Was it the income she cared about or the sewing? It sounded iffy…_

 **? 6:** Huh… Then I shall go last. Aki… You'll be amazed, I bet.

 **Aki:** _I'll bet against that, thanks._

 _Though at this point I was regrettably getting into it. I could kind of guess what his talent was… His stature was plump and round._

 **? 6:** My name is **Kurou Isobe.** I bear the title **Super High School Level Sumo Wrestler.**

 **Aki:** _That made a lot of sense. Otherwise the loincloth would have been…_

 _The sumo quickly takes her hand, embracing it with a sweaty grip. Aki immediately tears it back, expressing her annoyance._

 **Aki:** Hey! What the heck…!

 **Kurou:** Not so eager? Huh. Most are too weak to struggle, nor have any will to do so. I commend you my friend.

 **Aki:** _This guy is… Too much…_

[Talk - **Daiki** ]

 **Daiki:** Oy! You guys are done with your introductions, yes? There's still the matter of the corridor we have to address.

Daiki appears in the crowd once again, having returned from leaving to check on the ordeal himself.

 **Aki:** _The corridor? That's right… It's a dead-end. But apparently it isn't?_

 **Junichi:** Uh-huh. Let's get going then.

Heh. Maybe Aki'll have a better chance at it.

 _ **Open Interaction**_

[Interact - Dead-End]

 **?:** Erghh! Come on…! Why… Don't… You… Budge?!

 **? 2:** Whaaaat? That's not gonna do much… You've gotta use your legs! They look like full-grown bulls!

 **? 3:** I'm… Not sure if I like that comparison. Sounds kind of disgusting.

And I'm not sure how she's going to use her legs for this anyways…

 **? 4:** Oh please! If you want to know disgusting, then let me show you a film of mine… **The Ballad of Iridescent Corpses!** It's in its editing stage, but I trust that the footage so far will be realistic enough to unsettle the flesh under your skin… Crawling and writhing and…

 **? 5:** Please stop that. I'm trying to concentrate…

 _Aki pushes through the crowd to arrive on the scene, which the rest of the students turn around to. A dark-skinned girl sporting a soccer uniform and bulging muscles attempts to claw at an edge on the dead-end wall. The remaining eight notice her presence immediately._

 **[** Speak - **?** ]

 **? 3:** Ahh? So Daiki and Sayuri went and found a new one. It's about time she joined us.

I don't recognise you. Are you new?

 **Junichi:** Indeed. I bet if Sayuri hadn't gone with him she'd still be stuck in her cell.

 **Hanashi:** Ehhh?! Now that I think about it, that would be disturbing… What if you guys hadn't found me?

There's no way I could've survived…

 **? 2:** Haha! That'd be impossible. You were screaming and kicking around in there so loudly, you'd have to be a reaaal idiot to miss it.

 **Aki:** _I found those words… Ironic, for some reason._

 **? 6:** What? **What?!** They actually **managed to** **find someone else?!**

 **Daiki:** Why do you sound so surprised?!

 **Sayuri:** Nobu… Calm down. What's the big deal about it anyways? You sound so upset for some reason.

 **Nobu:** Not for **some** reason! For a **very** **suitable** reason!

I was certain that there would be **no-one else** showing up from now on… So I let my guard down!

And now that you're here, I've fallen behind! My greatest apologies…

 **Aki:** …Aki.

 **Nobu: Aki!** My greatest apologies for not speaking to you sooner!

 **Aki:** _What was he so worked up about?_

 _Jeez… Was this something else that distinguished Hope's Peak from everywhere else? In his case, it probably was._

 **? 4:** Hoo boy…

[Talk - **Nobu** ]

 _Nobu makes a stance as straight as a ruler. He puts a fist to his heart, and snaps his expressions taut. Aki reels back in the face of his enthusiasm. A wide grin appears on her opposition._

 **Nobu:** Allow me to introduce!

Name: **Nobu Arashi!** My talent is that of the **Super Duper High School Level Volunteer!**

 **Aki:** _SHSL Volunteer…? What the hell did that mean?_

 **? 7:** Please. Set your volume down a little. My eardrums don't deserve any of this…

 **Aki:** _Was that even a talent? I could accept Perfectionist to a degree, but attending for the sake of being the 'best volunteer' seemed ridiculous._

 **? 4:** Ahh! I see you are doubting my classmate's talent. Then allow me to explain-

 **Nobu: I'll be doing all the explaining!** Aki! Listen well.

My talent has a lot to do with **volunteer jobs!** Many a community have been saved by me, you know! If not for me, **and** my free good deeds, too many old women would have been **stuck on the sidewalk!** Too many cats would have been **trapped in trees!** Too many televisions would be left **un-tuned!**

 **Aki:** I think I get it… You did a lot of that huh? I guess that would get people's attention.

 _Scratch that… This seemed much more plausible than Perfectionist…_

 **Nobu:** Indeed! And it has helped **so much** with continuing the work…

And of course I would not pause it, even if I had school duties to manage!

 **Aki:** _My first impression? This guy was the definition of enthusiasm. That, or a living mouthful._

… _Please don't get any vulgar thoughts._

 **Junichi:** Alright alright… We've got your introduction sorted, so now we really need to get to that door.

 **Aki:** _Door?_

 **?:** Yes the door! This fucking thing… It's not budgin' a bit.

 **Aki:** What door? I don't see anything apart from the wall.

 **?:** What?! Are you **blind?** Even I can see that this is obviously a door, not a wall.

 **? 2:** It wasn't that obvious… At least that's what I think.

 **?:** Kazue… Of course you didn't see it.

 **Kazue:** I'm pretty sure it's the same for everyone else too!

[Inspect - Wall]

 _As they speak, Aki walks over to the wall and examines it more closely. She notices a small gap in it, with the bare image of a space on the other side. She hits the wall to confirm._

 **Aki:** There's definitely something on the other side… You can see through it here. From the sound, the wall's pretty thin too.

 **?:** But nowhere near as weak. I even tried kicking it: it's not movin' an inch.

 **? 4:** Ah, so this Aki turns out to not be of any more of a help than Takako, eh? Welp. I guess we tried.

 **Takako:** I could snap your legs right now if I wanted to, Asuma.

 _Junichi scratches his head._

 **Junichi:** Well… I guess we should forget about that now. Intuition tells me that it's probably just set concrete. No one's gettin' through any time soon.

Damnit. I was lookin' forward to goin' home.

 **Hanashi:** There goes the door theory…

 **Aki:** _That was incredibly short-lived…_

[Talk - **Junichi** ]

 **Junichi:** On another note, I think we should talk about how we got here.

 **? 3:** How we got here? That's easy… We just don't know. All of us woke up in a pitch-black cell.

 **Daiki:** That would be the weird part then. It raises a lot of questions, doesn't it?

Where are we? Who did this? Why?

 **? 7:** I'd certainly want to get to the bottom of this. Whoever had the gall to kidnap us all has to pay.

 **Aki:** _You've got that right._

 **Sayuri:** To make sure of something… None of you remember **anything** of what happened?

 **Aki:** It's all really fuzzy. The only thing I remember was stepping into your school for the first time…

Wait. Don't tell me this is some crazy initiation…!

 _My previous discontent of the academy arose again, flaring up into a borderline hatred._

 **Junichi:** No no… Believe me, this isn't a joke. But now we know now that you're one of us: or at least, now you are.

 **Aki:** _Comforting? Yeah, right._

 _I didn't care about that. What I cared about was going home and forgetting about this as soon as possible._

 **Sayuri:** Our memories, after I asked, seem to be cut off after we entered the school also, as we arrived on a random day. 'As soon as I passed through the gates, I blacked out.' It's the same story for everyone it seems.

 **Nobu:** Even if it's just a faint memory… I'm still disgusted by it…!

Such cowardice! Whoever knocked us out are cowards!

 **? 7:** That's obviously right, but that still doesn't help the fact that they **trapped us in here.** Before you woke up, we spread out to check the perimeter. Nothing. No exits. What lies beyond this gap is our only hope.

 **Takako:** Which is why I've been tryna get through it Yuuma. Ain't that obvious?

 **? 3:** And you can see how that turned out.

 **Daiki:** Fuyu, I wouldn't doubt that so early. Maybe it'll budge after we try harder to break it down…

 **Takako:** I told you, it wouldn't work.

 **Kurou:** Which is why I should try it. Please, stand aside.

 **Takako:** With your 'muscles'? You're joking me.

 **Kurou:** I suggest that you set aside that thought. Such simple-mindedness is a hindrance to your development.

 **Takako:** What are you-

 **? 8:** I'm thinking that you should start taking this situation more seriously.

 **Hanashi:** Woah… Is that… Michiko? The secluded archery girl herself!

 **Kazue:** She speaks? I thought it was the other Michi who didn't.

[Talk - **Michiko** ]

 **Michiko:** Don't mess around. As I said, try and treat this problem with the respect it deserves… Just think about it. None of us may not be able see daylight again. None of us may not be able to return to our lives again. If we're truly trapped with no exits, who's to say no one will come for us, or even be able to?

 **Michi:** But… What about the police…?

 **Aki:** _Shitty old man…_

 **Michiko:** We can't be counting on them.

 **Aki:** _She was right._

 **Junichi:** Then what do you propose we do, huh? The wall's obviously not budgin'. Our exits are nil.

 **Michiko:** We keep looking. Or at the very least, we start wracking our brains for a better solution, instead of getting sidetracked with 'introductions'.

 **Aki:** _Can't agree more with that statement._

 **Michiko:** In short, I conclude that you all need to start getting into the game. Otherwise nothing else'll get done…

 _Suddenly, the room shifts. The cement wall in front of them shifts along, and quickly, it slides out of the way. The way is open and the group becomes awestruck._

 **Aki:** What the heck?! The wall…

 **Takako:** It just…

 **Nobu:** Opened up!

[Inspect - Open Passageway]

 **Michiko:** Huh. What do you know. There's our way out, I hope.

 **Yuuma:** Hope indeed…

 **Aki:** _Our expressions were varied, yet all carried a theme of shock, surprise, or excitement. We were all definitely curious of what lied ahead, and at the same time cautious._

 _After Michiko's talk of the ferocity of the situation, there was no way we_ _ **couldn't**_ _be cautious._

 _I had to get out… I_ _ **needed**_ _to see the day. If this was a chance to escape this crap that I'd been dragged into, then it warranted a look._

 _There wasn't anything else we could do anyways, wasn't there?_

 _And I needed to tell my Dad sometime… To never try a stunt like this again._

Prologue - Act Four

 **DAYTIME - Central Hall - 6:27 PM**

-Author's Notes-

From now on, there will be more interactions. This is to emulate the feeling of exploration in the Danganronpa visual novel games - as well as produce more lines of dialogue.

 _The wall reveals a large, concrete hall, decorated with yellow lines along the borders of the room. A simple stage stands at the opposite wall. There's a podium on top of it. The students disperse into this room and chat amongst themselves. There's no other exit or passage to be found._

 **Fuyu:** What is this?

 **Kurou:** A hall… Most curious. I wonder what there is to find here.

 **Michi:** Something doesn't feel right…

 _ **Open Interactions**_

[Talk - **Daiki** ]

 **Daiki:** This end… Is cause for concern.

 **Aki:** What do you mean by that?

 **Daiki:** Really? I'm beginning to doubt you're one of us.

 **Aki:** _Please do._

 **Daiki:** This hall… I don't see any place where we can continue. It might as well be a dead-end… Another one too, which just makes me mad.

Darn it… Whoever had the balls… I'll have them skinned and served on a platter.

 **Aki:** _That's the spirit._

[Inspect - Camera]

 _There's a small rusted camera up in the top left corner of the room. By the red flashing light, it was obvious that it was working._

 **Aki:** H-Huh?! A camera?

 _I wanted to smash it. So freaking bad._

 _But alas, it was just so far out of reach._

 _Were they… Some sort of pervert?_

 _If they're watching us… Then this situation just got a whole lot more serious._

 _ **What were they planning?**_

[Talk - **Sayuri** ]

 **Sayuri:** Aki! What are your thoughts on this?

 **Aki:** My thoughts…?

 **Sayuri:** Well obviously! I'm curious. I wanna know what everyone thinks about our captor toying with us.

 **Aki:** Toying with us? Well… Since you brought that up I guess I'm pretty pissed.

 **Sayuri:** …Huh. Is that all? Your face tells me otherwise…

 **Aki:** Y-You can tell just by that?

 _Then again… That's to be expected from the SHSL Reporter…_

 _I didn't even know how I felt._

 **Sayuri:** Really… Your eyes say that you're nervous… But your lips are angered, tense. I'd say you're sort of prejudiced about this.

 **Aki:** Prejudiced…?

 _I'm not sure how I feel about being read…_

 **Sayuri:** Mhmm. But I guess that's a given. The people I've asked already all think like that. It's a scary situation, so it's justified.

 **Aki:** Why wouldn't it be justified? There's some madman… Some crazy guy who's probably laughing at us somewhere. And we can't do anything about it!

Aren't you afraid too?

 **Sayuri:** Obviously. But a little optimism never hurts.

 **Aki:** _Huh…_

[Talk - **Junichi** ]

 **Junichi:** We just need to stay calm about this… I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get out. Somehow.

There has to be an exit somewhere…

[Talk - **Takako** ]

 **Takako:** What the fuck is this…? All we get is this stage.

But then again, I wasn't able to open it in the end… So I shouldn't complain…!

 **Aki:** _She seems more down about that fact instead._

 **[** Talk - **Kurou** ]

 **Kurou:** What manner of cowardice is this? Our captor… Seems to have sealed off our only exit.

 **Aki:** Sealed off?

 _He points to two spaces on the wall behind the stage, which show signs of being covered with cement._

 **Kurou:** See that? The evidence is **irrefutable.** Whoever threw us in here sealed off our only possible exit. There's definitely nothing else alike that in here. We are trapped like rabbits.

 **Aki:** You really think that? Maybe it was always sealed off.

 **Kurou:** That's a possibility, but I doubt it. The cement's colour is darkened… It looks soft to me. Fresh and vulnerable to impurities.

 **Aki:** How can you tell that without touching it?

 **Kurou:** Really? Aki, this skill is elementary among sumo. The ability to size up an enemy… Years of doing that has tempered me.

In fact, I'm unconsciously sizing you up now.

 _Aki blushes, making an annoyed look._

 **Aki:** H-Hey… Back off!

 _And that's another reason to dislike the Ultimates…_

[Talk - **Fuyu** ]

 **Fuyu:** Why is there a stage? This place makes no sense…

First the medieval dungeons, second a corridor taken straight out of a hospital… Now, a hall with a school gym stage in it.

 **Aki:** _Come to think of it, the theming was weird. It certainly didn't fit the description of anywhere I could think of…_

[Talk - **Kazue** ]

 **Kazue:** Awww… That's a bummer. For waiting so long, there's nothing else to see.

This room is so ugly too… I'm gettin' shivers!

[Talk - **Michi** ]

 **Aki:** Hey… I don't think we've met.

 **Michi:** O-Oh? Who are… Who are you?

 **Aki:** _He seriously didn't notice?_

 _Maybe it was because he was so heavily buried in that hoodie._

 _How wasn't he melting?_

I'm Aki. I'm… A new student in Hope's Peak.

 **Michi:** Aki? Well, pleased to meet. My name's **Michi** , the **Super High School Level Illustrator.**

 **Aki:** _An illustrator? Maybe that would explain his introverted personality…_

 **Michi:** What did you want to talk about?

 **Aki:** O-Oh… Nothing. I was just… Wondering how everyone was doin'. That's all.

 _Jeez… Saying it out loud made it sound so much more ridiculous._

 **Michi:** Well… I'm pretty tense, if that's an answer…

 _He turns away, as if physically attempting to remove himself from the conversation._

 **Aki:** _That's definitely a little more than tense…_

 _Err… Better not bother him._

[Talk - **Asuma** ]

 **Asuma:** Ohohohoho? So the SHSL Delinquent has come to talk to me? I assume you want to know what I think about all this.

 **Aki:** You're… Really passive about this. Why's that?

 **Asuma:** Why can't we be? This situation calls for a heavy dose of genuine optimism, and I am more than happy to oblige!

 **Aki:** _Was that really it?_

 _His demeanour gave me the chills… It was like he were way too oblivious to the situation - and totally didn't care._

 _Why was that?_

 **Asuma:** Ahh? I see you have doubts.

Trust me, you have nothing to do **but** to trust me. I'm simply an optimist. This problem will be dealt with soon enough, no?

That's always what happens at the end of these sorts of stories… Unless maybe, this'll be a slasher? A tragedy?

 **Aki:** _W-What?! What do you mean by a tragedy?!_

[Talk - **Yuuma** ]

 **Yuuma:** I wonder what will lie beyond? This mystery's riveting to me.

Isn't that right, Asuma?

 **Asuma:** You betcha! Personally, that's my most favourite genre.

 **Aki:** _They seem to be on good terms…_

[Talk - **Nobu** ]

 **Nobu:** Grhhh…! Such a disgusting feeling!

All this hoping… For nothing but another stupid **dead-end!**

I'm steadily going to go mad… Hehehehehe… Is that not a suitable reaction to this physical jargon?!

 **Aki:** _And he's still intense…_

[Talk - **Ayumu** ]

 **Ayumu:** I can't make heads or tails of this place.

Are we boxed in entirely, or is there actually some way to escape?

Maybe if we sit here and not do anything for another hour, another passageway might open…

[Talk - **Michiko** ]

 **Aki:** Hey… You're-

 **Michiko:** Michiko Yumi. You want to know my title? Fine. I'm the **Super High School Level Archer.**

Now leave me.

 **Aki:** _What was up with this bitch?_

 **Michiko:** …You're still here? You know, the time you spent learning my title was time you could've spent examining clues toward our escape.

For all we know, there might be a trigger for another passage…

 **Aki:** _Then why aren't you looking yourself?_

 _I don't get that logic… Maybe I shouldn't talk to her._

[Talk - **Hanashi** ]

 **Hanashi:** So… Does that mean we've just stumbled into some bullshit trap?

Does that mean what Michiko said was true?

I don't want to die in here… No way… It just isn't…

 **Aki:** Hey!

 _She slaps him._

 _That should work._

 **Hanashi:** A-Argh! What the hell was that for? I was just… Aren't you nervous? Aren't you afraid?

It's not like we're guaranteed a safe escape you know!

 **Aki:** _Oh… I know that… Definitely._

[Talk - **Kaori** ]

 **Aki:** Huh… Kaori, what are you staring at…?

 _She notices her staring straight at the gym stage, unconvinced about something._

 **Kaori:** There's something weird about that stage… A foul presence emits from it.

I don't like this Aki… I don't like this at all…

 **Aki:** _Her caution infected me also, convinced of this malice._

 _Come to think of it, there was a sort of a foul mood…_

 _What could it be coming from?_

 _I don't want to find out… But if there isn't anything else I can do at this point, I guess I'll have to._

[Inspect - Stage]

 _Aki approaches the stage, looking for any signs of abnormality. She receives nothing but a greater feeling of dread, which leads her to eventually be driven away._

 **Aki:** What the… What the heck is with this thing…? What's wrong with it?

 **Daiki:** Careful Aki… We wouldn't want to spook a monster or something.

Come to think of it, this strongly resembles a horrific dwelling…

 **Aki:** _Stop being so ridiculous… Being scared's for kids!_

 **Nobu:** Do not be so weak-minded! Things like monsters are only figments of the imagination created so we may simply feel better about ourselves!

 **Hanashi:** …That doesn't mean it's a bad thing… Cause hey, sometimes it works…

 **Kaori: …** All the same, please be cautious.

 **Kurou:** My senses tingle… Something is coming. Whatever that means for us? I do not know.

But the minimum thought is to be ready… It'll be a huge occurrence at the very least.

 **Takako:** Ha! Don't get so worked up. Something else's just gonna open… That's all…

 **Aki:** _She didn't sound very convinced of herself._

 **Junichi:** We should heed Kurou's words. You all know how good his intuition is by now right? Sure, this place is scary… But I betcha we'll end up getting out, safe and sound.

 **Asuma:** Yes! That is the spirit. What lovely optimism!

 **Kazue:** How do you know that? Kazue's a little iffy on this…

But she'll follow this notion!

 **Michiko:** Are you serious…?

 **Aki:** _He's just trying to lighten the mood… Again, my impression of the guy was reinforced._

 _These guys could be influenced so easily… But was that really for the better?_

 **Aki:** Yeah… I guess we'll be alright. I'll trust that for now…

 _Suddenly, the entire room begins to shake violently. The rumbling gets rougher and rougher, to the point where it's a struggle for them to stay on their feet. Most of the students fall on their behinds, muttering words of extreme annoyance._

 **Takako:** Argh…?! What… The **fuck!**

 **Nobu:** This rumbling! Is it an earthquake?!

 **Daiki: How dare they attempt messing with my image?! I'll cut someone for it!**

 **Aki:** D-Don't give into it!

 **Kurou:** This ordeal… Is a challenge for even me…!

 **Aki:** _We were prepared for something… But not for this! There was no way we could've expected something like an earthquake…_

 _ **Who the hell was behind all of this?!**_

 _I wanted to have a word with their corpse._

 **Kazue:** Uwaah! Th-This isn't good for my stomach… Nothing's sitting well…!

 **Fuyu:** It's still going… Kazue, hang in there…!

 **Junichi:** We just need to calm down! It'll stop in a few seconds!

Don't worry… **I have faith that it'll be okay!**

 **Aki:** _And just as he said that… Everything had settled. So suddenly that we fell to the ground one last time anyway, but we were all still thankful that we didn't need to go through that short-lived terror again._

 _My organs… They felt all mushed up…_

 _Ergh… It was an indescribable feeling of becoming paste…_

 _ **Open Interactions**_

[Talk - **Junichi** ]

 **Aki:** What the heck… This place gets more dangerous every second.

 **Junichi:** Given that there wasn't any 'real' danger in the first place… This was certainly a step up.

Man, our captor's upping the measures, huh? I can't help but be doused with anxiety, haha…

 **Sayuri:** That's kind of expected. But what I can't help but be is borderline nauseous…

Seriously, I wanna puke but I can't.

 **Kazue:** Haha! That's just like me… I wanna but…

 _She disgustingly swallows it down._

 **Hanashi:** Hey… What the hell?! That was gross! Never do that again…!

 **Kazue:** Awww what? So you don't mind if I spill my guts all over the floor?

 **Hanashi:** No, I… Actually… Er, maybe that's the better option.

 **Daiki:** Indeed…

 **Aki:** _Daiki just turned into an unsettling shade of blue…_

[Talk - **Kaori** ]

 **Kaori:** Aki… I know it! I just know that the source of the commotion is that stage… It spouts evil like a fountain…

 **Ayumu:** That wouldn't be so farfetched, so I agree.

That thing… It doesn't just feel unnatural, but there's something about it that makes me wanna go crazy.

 **Aki:** I think I can understand that… I couldn't get close to it without turning blue.

 **Fuyu:** Then what can we do then? Just wait until it happens again?

 **Michiko:** Please… We need to… Get to the bottom of it…

 _Michiko appears to be still badly fatigued._

 **Yuuma:** And how do you suppose we do that? That attitude isn't helping a bit.

 _The Archer's face turns red._

 **Michiko:** H-Hey! I didn't ask for your input, computer girl! So why don't you just fade back into the background?

 **Yuuma:** Hehe… I suppose I should, huh?

 **Aki:** _At this point, I felt a strong urge to do something… Just as a silence blanketed itself over all of us._

 _There was a malicious feeling in the air… I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was something that I immediately despised._

 _ **What the hell was this?**_

 _ **Who are you? Show yourself!**_

 _I kept thinking that over and over._

 _But just as I began to dismiss it as plain anxiety, I was struck with an arrow of dread._

 _In the backdrop of the silence… I could hear somebody laugh. The unsettling drone of an_ _ **upupupupu.**_

 **Daiki:** What in heavens…?

 **Aki:** _I wasn't going to let this freeze me. Pushing through the despair infused within the air, I walked over to the stage._

 _From there… It was coming from there…_

[Interact - Stage]

 **Aki:** _And that action would further… My biggest mistake._

 **?: Upupupupupupupupu!**

Prologue - Act Five

 **DAYTIME - Central Hall - 6:35 PM**

As Aki approached the stage again, the whole scene begins to rumble. Something inside the wood thrashed around, causing it to shake down to the bolts. The shaking furthers up until the podium, which appears to be a tunnel-like extension at this point. A small, stuffed bear bursts out. Monochrome and sporting a scarred left eye, it sits on top of the podium with a 'curious' expression, tilting its' head.

 **Aki:** _This thing… This stuffed toy…_

 _For some reason, its' very appearance struck a deep fear into our hearts. Into_ _ **my heart.**_

 _Who was this thing…?_

 _Was this our captor? A weird looking stuffed bear?_

 _I couldn't believe this… None of it at all._

 **?:** This is…

You guys are…

So…

Freaking…

 **Boring!**

 **Daiki: H-Huh?!** What the hell is this?! A stuffed teddy bear, who speaks and gets mad?!

 **Yuuma:** It appears so… But I advise that we should be careful with who we're dealing with.

 **Junichi:** There's no doubt about that… Whatever that is, or whoever's controlling it, definitely **isn't** someone to be trifled with.

 **Ayumu:** They're the one responsible for taking us all captive…

 **Kazue:** And for nearly making Kazue throw up! You deserve to be thrown in the slammer!

 **Kaori:** That thing… Is ugly…

 **Asuma: Ehhh?** Why is this toy speaking?

 **Aki:** _I don't know why… But that thing emitted dread like an evil onion._

 _Which is not a simile to take lightly._

 _The toy's temper visually builds, then bursts._

 **?:** Yadda yadda yadda… All you guys do is talk!

Where's the action?!

Where's the violence?!

So tepid… So humdrum it's **cancerous!**

And by the way… **You're** ugly.

 **Fuyu:** E-Eh? What are you…

 **Hanashi:** V-Violence?!

 **Michi:** What is it talking about…?

 **Nobu:** This is… A stranger turn of events I expected…!

 **Takako: Answer me this, teddy!** Were you the one who caused that earthquake?!

And more importantly… Who the hell kidnapped us and brought us here? That was you too, wasn't it?!

 **?:** Hoo… So we're gettin' to that right off the bat, huh? Well I guess that's to be expected, since I was late…

Gee, you must've been bored out of your minds! So **that's** why there haven't been any killings!

 _Daiki's face begins to twitch, at the mention of this very topic._

 **Daiki:** K-Killings?! What the hell do you mean… You degenerate wench?!

 **?:** Upupupu… You really want me to explain? And so early into this initial confrontation?

Don't you want to maybe get to know me first? Perhaps, have a friendly little date at a certain coffee shop? Jeez! So impatient!

Oooh… You guys are strange. Ambitious! I like that! Surprisingly!

 **Aki:** _This thing… Was it mad?_

 _But then again, we might just be mad as well…_

 _A talking teddy bear… Huh._

 **Michiko:** Don't waste our time… I know you're the one who kidnapped us. The hints are obvious…

That malicious intent… What do you plan on doing with it?

What are your goals?

Your motivations?

 **?:** Upupupu? I thought I had implied it enough to make it clear? But even so, would you even have the stomach to hear it? To even heed it?

My guess is that you'll all be **weak!** That just like all the rest, you'll be damned to fight back!

" **Screw you Monokuma, we'll never kill each other!"**

Hah! What a load of crap! Youth these days…

 **Aki:** _Were we… Not his first victims?_

 **Yuuma:** Monokuma? Is that what you're called?

 **Aki:** _That colour… It fitted it well._

 _That black and white motif, that scar… Like the two sides of a double-faced liar… He fitted that description so far to a point._

 **Monokuma:** Oooh! See? This girl gets it! Oh, the joy of having your implications noticed and even listened to!

Listen up all of you! To you, I'll be known as **Monokuma!** And don't you forget it, unless you guys actually **want** a healthy serving of major butthurt!

 **Ayumu:** Is that really how the term is used…?

 **Monokuma:** From this point onward, you lot will be acknowledging me as **this** **school's** **headmaster!**

 **Asuma:** Headmaster? What do you mean headmaster? This place does not resemble a school or anything of the like.

Unless… Eeek! We have been taken to a public school?!

 **Monokuma:** Cut the social commentary!

But… Of course… You're right… This ain't no school… No school at all… It doesn't even look like one…

 **Aki:** _Did he… Mess something up? I didn't know teddies could sweat so much…_

 **Monokuma:** Well then! Instead, let me reintroduce myself as **Monokuma, the** **Overseer of this bunker!**

 **Daiki:** Bunker…?

B-Bunker?!

If we're in a bunker… Then what does that mean for the outside?

 **Monokuma:** Oohhh, I'll bet that you **definitely** don't wanna know. That, and it's not important. At all.

So don't even think for a second that I'm gonna be telling you!

 **Kurou:** What is your deal? Who is your controller?

The outside world may not be relevant at the moment, but your immediate identity to us is. Now speak.

 **Monokuma:** Whaaaaat?! Are you serious, you ball of lard? **I just told you!**

To you I'm Monokuma, the Overseer… That's it, no etcetera, **end of story!**

 **Kurou:** …What. Ball of lard? How dare—

 **Aki:** This is just getting ridiculous…! Hurry up and tell us the answer already!

You just keep dodging the questions… Hurry up and tell us just what **you're planning to do!**

 _Within the depths of my mind… I could think of an answer. But at the same time, I held a small hope that it could be wrong._

 _It had to be wrong… It just didn't make sense at all._

 _To kill each other… Was that really what he wanted?_

 _But people don't do this… Why would…_

 **Monokuma: Doubts? Doubts!** Wonderful! You already know what it is… Yet you still **doubt!**

Doubting the problem at hand is the first step towards despair you know… Misery and dread will soon start to boil up nicely if you don't accept the realities!

Soon… This will be your fate.

And then I'll have my show… Oh! And what a show it'll be!

Just imagine… The **hope** of this world, being forced to kill, being forced to spread despair in order to survive!

 **Daiki:** K-Kill…? Be serious… **Don't fuck around!**

 **Michi:** The hope of this world… Don't tell me he means…

 **Nobu:** That's what we're constantly referred to as right?! The cherished students… Of **Hope's Peak Academy!**

 **Ayumu:** I think he's trying to establish that he means us…

 **Michiko:** O-Of course… Who else did you think?

This place… This whole situation… He's trying to say that there's going to be some major bloodshed…

 **Daiki: Graaaagh!** I'll have no part of this!

This prank… This is obviously a prank right?! I mean, there's no such thing as talking teddy bears… I'm just going mad, aren't I?

 **Killing each other?! Don't fuck with me teddy, or I swear I'll…**

 **Aki:** _Daiki… He was taking it the worst out of all of us. Which was certainly a feat, given all the faces…_

 _And he hadn't even really said anything yet._

 _Everyone's heads were muddled with shock, not excluding mine. We didn't know how to take being told that we'd kill each other, after just being kidnapped and thrown into this dungeon of a dwelling._

 _I agreed with what Daiki had said; this just had to be a prank. Or maybe some fucked-up initiation ceremony, I dunno. It didn't matter._

 _In short? The results of my mistake of walking through the gates was suddenly amplified._

 _But I tried my best to hide the reactions._

 **Junichi:** Come on guys… You can't be serious.

This is probably a joke, yeah? By this point, it's obviously a joke…

 **Asuma:** That line's becoming overused… And it's already too cliché.

 **Junichi:** But… Heh, we're actually becoming the idiots to believe it!

I mean, there's no way that we're **actually** going to be killing each other right? He can't force us to do anything…

 **Aki:** _There's Junichi, trying to be optimistic. But it would've worked a lot better if he wasn't sweating so much._

 **Yuuma:** So… You're saying that whatever he threatens us with, we'll just have to wait it out? Seems like a stretch, I must say…

 **Takako:** Not that again…! How do we know it's going to work?

For all we know, this bear might have some serious tricks up his sleeve.

 **Kurou:** She is right for once, to play it cautious…

After all, by our chuckling friend's tone I assume he's not joking… Quite an ironic fact…

 _Just as he speaks, Monokuma's laugh reverberates in the background._

 **Monokuma:** Upupupu… Kehehehe… Gahahaha!

Of course I'm not joking. What kind of idiot bear do you think I am?

So you want me to say it? But with these reactions so far, aren't you afraid that it'll break you?

Will you just doubt my words again? Or will you accept the truth and carry it out, enforcing it just as human desire demands?

That's the only way to survive in here, you know… No matter what, I can say that at least **one** of you will see the light, and begin this show that the whole world is waiting to see!

 _A deadly malice fills the room. Monokuma's scarred left eye glints, furthering this feeling._

 **Monokuma:** And with that… I hereby announce the beginning of your new lives, here in this bunker. Welcome, to the **Refreshing Boxed-Life of Mutual Killing!**

 _Laughter builds up again, just as the blood drains from everyone's faces. Daiki takes it especially rough, twisting and frothing in the mouth._

 _He can't believe this. No one can._

 **Aki:** _Deep down… I knew he wasn't joking. At least, not anymore._

 _All of these hints… This place felt right. Just right for a game of mutual killing._

 _We were definitely going to kill each other… I knew that already, even though he hadn't said how yet, or why._

 **Daiki:** Th-This… I don't… That fucking teddy…

Why do his words sound so genuine? Why does it speak in the first place?

 **Why is it telling us that we'll kill each other?!**

 **Sayuri:** Daiki… Please, stay calm… I know it's tough to handle, but we can't trust any of this yet… It's way too farfetched to be real.

 _A demented grin shoots toward Sayuri, causing her to flinch. It's Daiki. He begins to gesture harshly at Monokuma, who's greatly enjoying this._

 **Daiki:** Look at that evidence! It's… He's… He's real! Everything he says is true!

 **Kazue:** Daiki, please, you're scaring me…

 **Fuyu:** What happened to him…? He's gone mad… Totally mad…

 **Ayumu:** It's a miracle we haven't too… Ergh… This is getting out of hand…!

 **Monokuma:** Beautiful, isn't it? I see that your friend has already given into despair…

And I assume that a good number of you are next!

 _The laughter rages on. It eliminates any sort of ambience and reclaims it as its' own._

 _Everyone is too shocked about Daiki to do anything._

 _Everyone is too stricken with suspense to speak._

 **Aki:** _In the midst of this silence, I struggled in my head to make a sound._

 _I wanted to… So badly, shout something optimistic, something to reignite the Ultimate's hopes._

 _But nothing would emerge._

 _I wanted to defiantly shout that we'd be okay, that this bullshit would be over whenever we wanted, and that everything this stuffed toy spouted was a lie._

 _But I couldn't._

 _Was this the despair of doubt he was talking about? Was that doubt why I was here now, not able to move a muscle as my new classmate writhed in madness?_

 _Most likely. And I hated myself all the more for it._

 **Monokuma:** Now… Shall I explain the rules of this game? The bread and butter of entertaining murder?

First off… **Any** method of killing you use is fine.

Slicing, stabbing, burning, crushing, shooting, spearing, bashing, drowning, strangling, cursing, biting, dissolving, torturing, boiling, disintegrating…

It's all fair game in my book! Just make it flashy as possible, if possible! And most importantly of all, hard to trace!

 **Aki:** _So quickly… It hasn't even been that long a moment, and now we…_

 _None of them bother to react. The bear continued his explanation - they'd listen, but were still left mostly silent._

 **Monokuma:** If you guys happen to stumble across a body, I'll make sure to let the whole building know! From there, you guys are to start an **investigation** right away!

And at the end of that investigation… It'll be a battle against the hidden culprit and the detectives, to solve the crime in the name of **hope** and **despair!**

 **Junichi:** Don't…

 **Monokuma:** If you guys happen to find the killer? Well! Then the murderer will be **punished,** of course! And the rest of you will get to continue your peaceful lives within the bunker until the **next killing.**

Of course… If you happen to guess incorrectly, then guess what happens?

The killer will be permitted to **leave this place…** And the rest of you all will be punished instead! Upupupupu!

 **Takako:** You… This ain't…

 **Daiki:** M-Monokuma…! So that's our motive…?

To tempt us with escape… That's what you're planning to do to… To drive us into killing…?!

 **Junichi:** No… That isn't…

 **Monokuma:** Well duh! It's not like I hadn't come prepared you know! Sure, I'd **love** to let you guys leave, but measurements had to be taken!

There's no way an entertaining killing can't have a **motive…** Am I right folks?

 **Junichi:** You guys…

 **Monokuma:** H-Huh? What's the grumbling noise?

 **Junichi:** Come on guys… **Why the heck** are you being so quiet?!

This teddy bear… This thing can't force us to kill, no matter what he tempts us with!

We can't give in! Even if we stay here for the rest of our lives, we can't be **driven to murder our comrades!**

You guys… How long have we known each other…?

 _The rest look at him, enraptured by thought. Daiki's stricken as well._

 _Ayumu scratches his bald head, which is covered in sweat._

 **Ayumu:** Junichi… I know. I know that we've known each other for such a long time, but…

This situation… We just don't know how we all are thinking about it.

Just one… It'd take just one of us to crack, and to infect the rest with despair.

 **Kaori:** Yes, he's… He's right…

 **Hanashi:** This is one problem we can't just tackle head on, you know?

 **Kurou:** Because our adversaries… Are both us, though not us…

We just don't know who carries doubt the most… Who actually takes this situation seriously, and becomes driven to kill…

 **Aki:** _From what he spoke, I knew that he was secretly referring to Daiki…_

 _But even so, the rest of us began to throw suspecting looks at each other._

 _Unsure._

 _Not wanting to be sure._

 _Afraid, of our own friends._

 _And my friends to be._

 **Junichi:** Yeah, but still…

If we band together, I know… I just know that we can beat him!

This despair that we all feel? It's nothing, ain't it?

We're the world's **hope!** We can stand a little showdown…!

 _Hopeful expressions._

 **Nobu:** I am hesitant… But I'm afraid I must…

 **Agree!**

 **Asuma:** Haha! Aye on that! We must do all we can to stop this from being a tragedy, no?

Tragedies are somewhat of a cliché in this age… I'm ready for a happy ending, for once!

 **Yuuma:** He's right y'know. This type of story needs a little… Sugar, if you get my drift!

It's just too despairful already… Let's kick that out.

 _The mood begins to flip… Little by little._

 **Sayuri:** Huh… Junichi, I hear that.

We can't just let him force us to kill. That never happens, doesn't it?

Besides, our wills are stronger than that.

 **Aki:** _Junichi's optimism… It's more powerful than I thought._

 _Or was it because they were too easily influenced, again?_

 **Michiko:** Eh…? Well… I might have to oblige if you put it that way…

Junichi Amai, hear this. I don't mind you. But don't take it as a reason for me to mind the rest.

The Refreshing Boxed-Life of Mutual Killing? Please. At least come up with a better name.

 **Monokuma:** W-What?! E-Eh… Why is it… But it's so early in the story! There's no way that you can unleash the power of your hope yet!

That's just not fair… That's not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair…

 **Aki:** Monokuma… You actually thought you could persuade us?

 _It felt good to join the battle._

To be driven to murder, just because you said so, just because you're locking us in a room for a little while?

 **Takako:** What a fucking joke… We can leave any time we want, can't we?

 **Fuyu:** And even if we can't, we'll just wait it out!

 **Michi:** The… Th-The police are still an option… They'll come for us. Somebody will come for us.

 **Monokuma:** Xanadu! Is that right?! That is how it's pronounced, isn't it?

 _He playfully pretends to be hit with a bullet, but then suddenly returns to a seriously angered demeanour._

 **Monokuma:** You guys… Are **truly** getting on my nerves…

 **Junichi:** Yeah? Well what's the matter then?

Why don't you just let us out already? Or we'll keep showing you hope… The polar opposite of despair!

 **Daiki:** Y-Yeah… Junichi… Aki… Everyone!

You guys are right… This is ridiculous…

I must… Retain my dignity!

 _As everyone cheers in the name of victorious hope, Monokuma goes silent._

 _His expressions fade. He becomes a completely lifeless bear again._

 _Just teddy bear, standing there with a blank stare. Like he was shocked, if that was how one could interpret it._

 **Aki:** _That teddy… He's completely defeated._

 _He can't really do anything to us, can't he? He's got no choice but to let us out._

 _This is it… This is the end of this despairing ordeal, wasn't it? It all turned out to be one big bluff._

 _But whose bluff? That wasn't important now. What was important was that we knew for sure that no one was killing anyone. Not on our watch._

 _Oh… How wrong I was. How dreadfully wrong._

 _Immediately Monokuma springs back into life._

 **Monokuma:** You lot… Real full of pepper, aren't ya?

Gee… I thought we were gonna wrap this up quietly, that I would explain the rules of the game and get you to bed, so the first day of the Mutual Killing Game could begin…

…With no handicap other than that fact.

 **Aki:** _That was when I knew just how fragile we were… And just how ridiculously wrapped we were around the teddy bear's finger._

 **Yuuma:** What are you saying…?

Handicap…? Are you joking me…?

 **Asuma:** I believe not…

 **Aki:** _Despair… Had taken hold again._

 **Monokuma:** Actually… Why didn't I think of this in the first place! You know, I betcha this'll **definitely** be a **viable reason for killing!**

 **Junichi:** W-What are you talking about…?

 **Daiki:** No… Not again…!

This feeling of terror… Why is it so unrelenting?!

Go away… Just leave me be…!

 _Monokuma 'claps' his hands, or paws._

 **Monokuma:** That settles it!

As some extra incentive to get the killings started… I hereby declare that you'll go without **any sort of access to food, until a murderer has been caught!**

 **Aki:** _This declaration… It was doused with an insane dose of ensuing despair._

 _None of us were prepared for that… No, we'd thought that we'd just be staying here for a little while._

 **Monokuma:** Yep! So if you don't hurry up, you'll all starve to death!

Of course there's that… And the ensuing threat of dying of old age! Upupukehahaha!

Though I'm willing to bet you'll never get that far.

At least, **all sixteen** of you anyways!

 **Kaori:** Th-There's still the police… We still have outside help…!

 **Monokuma:** You're still relying on the police?

Jeez… And you're still not aware of my **implications?** Back when Mr. Perfect was shocked about the bunker?

 **There's no one coming to help you, girlie, cause they're all dead!**

 **Aki:** _That one comment… That one fucking comment was enough to pierce me deeply, triggering emotions I'd never felt in relation to my father, or to any loved ones of mine._

 _Regret… Sorrow… Mourning…_

 _This was probably another trick, wasn't it? Another setup designed for us to fall for and to further our dread._

 _But Monokuma… I just knew that the lies he spoke were in reality, grains of truth that I denied as gravel._

 _Was everyone… Truly gone…?_

 _With no time left for us to dwell, we all suddenly experienced a terrible dizziness… Which escalated to a drowsiness, and then borderline unconsciousness._

 **Takako:** What the hell…! Monokuma…!

 **Daiki:** What the fuck did you do…? I can't… It stings…

 **Kazue:** Kazue's gonna puke again…

 **Fuyu:** H-Hang in there…!

 **Kurou:** That's impossible… I'll admit it…

 **Aki:** _Suddenly, we were all on the floor, looking up at the ridiculous image of Monokuma jumping for joy. My eyelids were uncontrollably heavy._

 _To us… That image was the most terrifying thing we'd ever seen._

 _That toy… From this point onwards, the despair it would inflict would be tenfold more than now._

 _This disgusting situation…_

 _So this is what I signed up for, huh?_

 _This_ _ **Boxed-Life of Mutual Killing…**_

•16 left...•

 **Monokuma Theater #1**

 _A curtain opens. It reveals Monokuma, standing by a mic, donning a casual expression. Upbeat music begins to play._

 **Monokuma:** So… I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this despairful, misery-bringing novelette to be!

Did you enjoy my performance? Personally, I think it lacked a little… Vigor, but nonetheless, those kids were scared shirtless by it! So it's all good!

Wait… Scared shirtless? Is this supposed to be some vulgar pun, given the presence of youthful teenage girls?

Gahahaha! That's all good in my book! I'm not the Monokuma I once was anyways!

Alright, enough of that noise… What I'm here to tell you is to give back! You know, leave a little feedback with the author… Which I imagine you know the identity, you deadbeat degenerates you!

But… If you happen to be a random reader from the wide reaches of the interwebs, then I commend you to find him. Yes! Find him and tell him how much you adored my performance, and how much you'd like to see more of this battle against despair!

Really… It'll be a big help!

 _The curtain closes._


End file.
